Sorcerer's Revenge
by SteveHas4fingers
Summary: This is my first fanfiction story. The full summary is inside. Feel free to read first chapter and give me feedback, positive/negative all the same!


**A/N **

**This is my first fanfic and I had this idea for a long time in my head and I really wanted some feedback. I****don't really care if its positive or negative. And I couldn't fit full summary so here it is:**

* * *

Harry Potter decided to got the nearest pub for a little snack and a break from the atmosphere from the Dursley's. Dementors attack Harry and Death Eaters kidnap him. Percy Jackson saves him from the Cruciatus curse and kills the death eaters who were present. Percy Jackson is someone who's mother and stepfather died during a trip in London while leaving Percy in the care of a woman in New York. Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis got killed during Muggle Sporting by death eaters. Percy Jackson, now 17 years old is the Champion of Olympus who saved Olympus (Everything in PJO series). He learns thetruth about his parent's death and is determined to get his revenge.

* * *

After sulking in the backyard for half an hour 15- year old Harry Potter got up and headed inside the house to get the 30 pounds he converted with his gold from Gringgotts Wizarding Bank. Although some banks do charge some rather high conversion rates, 15% was off the top. It was a July 21st summer after and he grabbed his invisibility cloak so he could sneak an escape without his _relatives_ catching him. He went towards the bus stop, after a while a bus came down the road. He decided to go to a pub, grab a coke, and have something to eat, other than the minimal rations the Dursley's provided. He would have gone to the park but it was vandalized by his utterly repulsive, disgusting, vile cousin, Dudley Dursley. Although Dudley's parents thought there was no finer boy elsewhere the truth was that he hardly had two brain cells to rub together. For the first 10 years of Harry's life the Dursley's were hell-bent on making the raven haired, emerald green eyed boy's life the most miserable one out there. Vernon Dursley- the man had hardly any neck, and a huge mustache plastered across his ugly face. Petunia Dursley- Harry Potter's aunt, who had Lily Potter as her sister. This woman had twice the normal amount of neck, and a face that had quite a resemblance to that of a horse. And finally everybody's most favourite dunderhead: Dudley Dursley. The boy, if you could consider him one, had the face of a pig that was wearing a blond wig. He used to be someone that wouldn't lift a finger to get something done, but now; well, he still is _that_ but before it was simply close to the fact that couldn't. Now after a strict diet, he became a boxer, lost weight considerably, and uses his newfound talent to beat up 10 year old children.

He was left at the Dursleys' when he was 1, the cupboard under the stairs was his new room, and learned the number one rule at the Dursleys' Residence: Don't ask questions- at first it supposed to be never mention Petunia's sister, now after Harry Potter being the unfortunate lad he is to end up on their doorstep in entire of England and the British Isles. There wasn't a day he hadn't gotten abused, sneered at, making offhand comments but totally deliberate insults to Harry's parents. They forced him to learn how to cook when he was eight years old. Sometimes during the year the Dursley's would get visited by Vernon Dursley's sister- Marge. Despite not being his aunt he was forced to call her Aunt Marge, who raised dogs and insisted on bringing _Ripper_ Marge's favourite dog; obviously being Harry's least favourite. The dog once chased him up a tree and he was forced to stay and trespass the hospitality of the harmless tree for a long 7 hours. He was never given a birthday present, ditto with Christmas although his tenth birthday being the closest with a sock and a coat hanger.

But all of that changed when Hagrid came with his Hogwarts letter and to find out about the wizarding world. Not to mention seeing Dudley spout a pig's tail from his bottom was far more than a little amusing. He went on the Hogwarts express and for the first time, he made a friend. He met people who didn't look at him like he was the muck from the sewage system. Quite the opposite; they stared at him as if he was the coolest person ever. He learned the truth of his parents' death and had the unfortunate incident to meet his parents (and many other peoples') murderer who had the name of Voldemort. He was also about to end Harry's life when the tables turned and the curse rebounded and destroyed his body and left only a mere shadow. Voldemort had to be in unimaginable pain, but he was alive, and he could take possess other bodies. Harry had managed to save the philosopher's stone and halted Voldemort's plans for the second time.

A year and nearing to the end of a second since the day he got his letter, he saved the school and a 11 year old girl's life by slaying a beast that could kill you with its eyes, and have fangs that could poison you and end your life before you had the time to tell anyone, even then the person couldn't be saved by anything with exception of phoenix tears. Those were harder to find than the situations you could dream up for an instance when you would need to fight a basilisk. But Harry Potter killed a basilisk, got bitten by a fang, saved by the magical bird's tears and saved the school from the deadly beast all while having golden dandy behind you, who in the end was a fraud. During the course of another year, he found more about his father's friends and a traitor among the 3 of his father's closest friends. He learned a bit about their adventures and found the true traitor among the 3. He saved his new godfather from a fate worse than death and then sent him to safety.

The next year was by far the most eventful; shocking revelations, a life threatening tournament, an impostor who was presumed to be dead, an evil being resurrected, and a murder of his fellow friend and an extremely annoying beetle Animagus reporter. When he told the truth he was infuriated that the Ministry Of Magic didn't believe him.

"Bloody Ministry," Harry hissed when he thought of the memory. "I have no reason whatsoever to lie!" the youth snarled venomously under his breath.

"You say something kid?" the bus driver asked. Evidently Harry wasn't as quiet as he thought he was or the bus driver had really acute hearing.

"Nothing," Harry replied.

"Anyway, your stop is next…" The bus driver trailed off. He couldn't help but think if there was anybody with luck as bad if not worse, problems similar yet drastically different. Little did he know there _was_ one person, who at the moment also seemed to be trailing behind the bus discreetly in a pickup truck not a 50 meter distance behind…

Harry was jolted out of his thoughts when the stop to the pub came.

"Careful kid, this area is giving me a bad feeling," the bus driver warned him, and his eyes seemed a bit glazed over, then they reverted back to normal. Harry did not pay any attention to his warning, after all how much could a simple muggle know?

Harry hopped off the bus and headed towards the pub. He was 20 meters from the pub when darkness came, then his mind opened up to the times he grieved, he felt unbearably sad, incredibly scared. His mind had a battle and he lost his fear. It was an experience that didn't come since the end of his 3rd year, and there weren't many things that could make him react this way. But the young teen's mind rationalizes: _This is not possible, how could they be here? They're_ _controlled by the Ministry! Unless…_

_Voldemort took control of them… But how is that even possible? They are still controlled by the Ministry…_

Dementors. Dementors in Surrey.

* * *

Harry Potter ran. Rain stared to pour down and started matting his hair down and cold raindrops hit his skin and started blurring his glasses. He jumped over fences ran up and down small hills and hurdled over meter wide ditches. At one point he slipped and fell on his bottom and started sliding down a hill, when he started slowing down he landed into a ditch. His sides were aching and he was panting hard and he didn't know what to do. There was no possible way he could outrun them, they would glide there fast enough, it was a matter of seconds before they would come and suck his soul. If he casted the Patronus Charm, but then there would be charges for underage magic.

"Damn it! What the hell do I do?" Harry growled under his breath. He didn't have much time to figure out because 3 dementors were closing in on him.

"Expulsion is probably better than being a soulless puppet…" the panicked teen muttered under his breath. _Okay, happy, think happy thoughts… Hmm… Not exactly easy considering I am about to get closed in on by 3 bloodthirsty dementors? Or soulthirsty for that matter…_

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry screamed, with every ounce of power he had. A silvery wisp, a mere shadow, sprung from the tip of his wand. It was strong enough to drive one dementor away from him but the other two were clouding his mind, unable to think and process what to do…

Another silver figure came, much more corporeal and bright, pulsing with energy oddly taking a shape of a horse with wings. Another one came except it was a large dog, size of a hummer.

Suddenly his mind cleared, but soon after his mental battle ended his knees buckled and he blacked out…

* * *

When Harry Potter woke up, his arms and legs were tied to the chair he was sitting in and it was rather dark with exception of the moonlight coming through the window of the building, which was a warehouse, obviously not been touched for days, perhaps even weeks.

"So, the filthy half-blood wakes," a lazy voice drawled from the shadows and the lights flashed on. Not very bright though, dim but were enough to walk around. Now that the lights were on Harry could see that there were multiple shelves with dusty boxes with waste materials, old records, and useless books of nothing in particular. Out from there 3 Death Eaters walked each from different directions and took seats in the wooden chairs.

Another one spoke up. "Didn't think you were up to take a hit like that, you see, we knew you wouldn't be able to sick inside of that filthy muggle's house. You know, you were rather vocal on how you felt about those 'Guardians' of yours. Didn't know muggles could have such a _charming _personality," he drawled again, this time though, obviously mocking Harry, both for his predictability and how disgusting his relatives were. The third one decided to speak up this time.

"Anyways Potter, the Dark Lord is going to come in a few moments and he told us not to kill you…" he told Harry with extremely dramatic sigh, with mock disappointment of the fact that he wasn't able to kill him. Then his face lit up like a Christmas tree with an extra hundred megawatts. "But that of course doesn't mean we can't play with you…"Though Harry was no doubt relieved by the fact he wasn't about to die in a few minutes he was afraid of the 3rd man by the maniacal gleam in his eyes and the scary expression upon his hideously disfigured face.

"Why and how did you send Dementors after me?" Harry asked in scared voice. For a moment genuine shock came across all three Death Eaters' faces. They looked at each other uncertainly for a moment and then one of them laughed a hearty laugh threw a hearty laugh although there was still that uncertainty in his laughter.

"Bloody whelp! Did you really hit your head that hard?" he sneered at Harry "The Dark Lord couldn't already get his hands on dementors. If that was true the entire wizarding nation would be under our feet. Are you sure you didn't drink too much at that pub? The Gryffindor Golden Boy getting drunk!" he gained a laugh from one of them.

"Enough!" one of them said sharply. The other two sobered and the man spoke up again.

"I believe now is our time for fun?" He looked at his mates and back at Harry "I believe a Cruciatus Curse is in order! Wouldn't you agree?"

Harry's eyes widened and the brought out his wand a with a shriek of "Crucio" a burst of red light came hurtling his way and Harry closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain to come.

It never came.

Instead a man of a height of 6'3 wearing a trench coat and a pair of black trousers was standing before him holding his palm out to stop the Cruciatus Curse. The three men had looks of pure shock adorning their disfigured faces until it was extreme rage.

"Who the hell are you!?" Two of them shouted while the man who shouted the curse was struggling to keep a hold on his wand.

Suddenly the man brought his fist back, bent one knee and punched outward pushing the curse into his wand and a blast went off. The Death Eaters got blasted to into the three dusty shelves and all the contents of the shelves flew raining above the man who saved Harry.

Then man turned, and for the first time since his arrival, Harry saw his face. He was tall, looked about a couple years older than Harry and had a strong build. He was muscular but lean too, and had a surfer's tan. His hair was black and untidy not unlike Harry's own and sea green eyes reminding him of the beach from the photos the Dursley's took. He kind of looked like Harry put aside the height, eyes, and the tan. His eyes seemed to sparkle like they once held mirth and mischievous but they were filled with despair instead and a grim expression adorned the man's face and his mouth was tipped the slightest bit downward as if he was annoyed by the Death Eater.

Then the three Death Eaters came out of the pile of dusty boxes and pointed their wands at the man in the middle. The man took a long stride and tilted Harry's chair at an angle and a Death Eater aimed a killing curse at the man though it missed and hit the chair Harry was sitting in. Most of the chair disintegrated and Harry was able to get free. All that remained of the chair was a few pieces of sharp wood ¾ of a foot long. The man took one of the pieces and hurled it into one of the Death Eater's throat. Harry involuntarily cringed at the sight and man pushed Harry down, and Harry felt the killing curse soar harmlessly over his head. The man took another piece of wood and chucked it at another Death Eater's chest, leaving one left. When the man looked at the remaining Death Eater, the Death Eater's finger was making way to his other forearm. The man's sea green eyes widened dramatically and he leapt at the Death Eater, tackling him to the ground and cutting of his air supply. The Death Eater flailed until his body went limp and the man looked down at the Death Eater's forearm and the man's eyes widened.

Harry on the other hand was still trying to process everything that was going on. How could a man manage to create such destruction in 45 seconds? Then he was jolted to the present by a sharp unfamiliar voice.

"Come on! You need to get out of here Potter!" said the man. Harry ran up to him but even though he was a bit faster he struggled to keep up with the man in the trench coat. They exited the warehouse and beside them was a thick forest.

"There." He said sharply. They were walking when Harry asked the question on his mind for a long time.

"Who are you? How did you save me? Where's your wand?" Well maybe a _few_ questions, but they still were doubts about him.

"My identity isn't exactly relevant at the moment. I followed you since your cousin's house in a pickup truck. I placed the Imperius curse on the bus driver to give you a warning that wasn't too suspicious. I left the truck and after you when you felt the Dementors. Who do you think sent the Pegasus and hell hound Patronus? I hid and traced their apparition trace to that warehouse. You know the rest... And for your last question- I don't _need_ a wand per se."

Harry felt confused "How would you not need a wand? That was magic you did there, right?" He asked him a bit uncertainly. "And also why didn't you Apparate? You are of age aren't you?" He did look close to 17 after all.

"Potter, you are a formidable wizard, there's no doubt about that," Harry blushed a little at the compliment "But you have to understand some things. There are spells and properties that people know that you haven't learned in the past 4 years, and there are magic relevant ideas you won't learn in the next 3 years. Voldemort knows a lot of such things." Harry looked at the man in the trench coat a bit suspiciously and with a bit of respect. There weren't a lot of people would be able to say the name. He didn't exactly like the person since his tone seemed a bit harsh and annoyed with Harry. .

"Dumbledore is also wizard who knows such things. And one of things a lot of people know is all forms of magic leaves traces," the man continued to explain. They slowed down and started walking.

"That was definitely magic you saw there a different kind, different form, and different source. And I will be of age in 2 weeks, although it doesn't apply to me. Why I didn't apparate is because the last Death Eater touched his mark and summoned Voldemort. Voldemort would obviously have checked for magical traces and if I apparated it would be a clear cut option for him to follow you right to your destiniation. A kilometer into the woods is a place he wouldn't have checked" he finished

"Now grab my arm and brace yourself" Harry shut his eyes and waited when suddenly his bellybutton was yanked back like it was attached to a cord and he was on Magnolia Crescent with the new person.

"Will you finally tell me your name now?" Harry asked the man. The man sighed and nodded.

"Percy Jackson"

* * *

**A/N **

**Tell me what you think of the first chapter and whether I should continue or not.**


End file.
